1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage can, and more particularly, a garbage can, which can be easily secured in position in an automobile for use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There is usually a small garbage can disposed inside an automobile so that garbage can be put in the can for keeping inside of the automobile clean. However, a garbage can in a car is prone to fall over due to movement of the car if it is not secured in position, causing the users inconvenience.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a garbage can, which can be easily secured in position in an automobile.
The garbage can includes a containing body, a lid, and a fastening plate; the containing body has a connecting projection on a lateral side, and the fastening plate has a circular member joined thereto, and is pivoted to the connecting projection with the circular member being fitted around the projection; the circular member has an engaging block on an inner side thereof, which separably engages concavely curved sections spaced around an outer side of the projection. The fastening plate is inserted into narrow rooms between two adjacent parts inside a car for securing the garbage can in position.